l'équilibre de la balance
by Ante de Gaia
Summary: suite de sa raison d'être.
1. Default Chapter

Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Il s'agit de la suite de la fic «Sa raison d'être » aussi, vous faudra t-il lire cette précédente histoire avant de lire celle ci.

Prélude

Ce soir là, l'astre de la nuit ne montra pas sa face, comme pour fuir le crime donc il venait d'être témoin. Des nuages menacent voilèrent les cieux. Les branches des arbres se balançaient violemment sous les rafales incessantes du vent et les feuillages claquèrent bruyamment comme pour avertir du mauvais sort. Un corps semblait dormir paisiblement allongé sur le tapis verdoyant du jardin. Une feuille de peuplier se détacha soudain de sa branche et vint chatouiller les narines du dormeur. A son contacte, la peau devenue émaciée, ne frissonna nullement. Déçue, elle s'envola plus loin vers les marches grisonnantes et délabrées du perron, toutes couvertes de petites gouttelettes de sang. Une porte à double battant, seule gardienne de l'acte ignominieux qui venait de se dérouler, barrait l'entrée. Mais le vent courroucé eu raison de sa volonté et elle vola en éclats, dévoilant ainsi un vaste vestibule. Sous les lumières vacillantes des bougies, les ombres des arbres se livraient à un jeu de mime sur le mur tapissé. La feuille virevolta gracieusement au-dessus de l'escalier de marbre blanc qui menait à l'étage. Le souffle grondant de l'air poussa un peu plus l'intruse de ces lieux, dans le corridor aux murs richement ornés par des arabesques rappelant l'art nouveau. De multiples portes restaient obstinément closes sur son passage. Toutes sauf une. La feuille s'y engouffra et se posa délicatement sur un lit d'enfant.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, un homme de grande taille, se tenait debout. Sa chevelure noire contrastait avec la pâleur de ses traits. Son regard sombre, tel l'eau d'un puit sans fond, fixait le frêle corps de l'enfant gisant à ses pieds. .....Pourquoi sourit-elle dans la ce fait il qu'elle m'ait attendu sagement dans sa chambre, que je face ma sale besogne......pourquoi ? ?

L'homme revoyait encore ses yeux gris et emplis de douceur le transpercer de part en part tel un poignard. Aucune haine n'émanait de la petite fille. Non, elle lui avait simplement sourit. Tristement, elle avait accepter son destin et du même coup elle l'avait vaincue Le doute s'emparait maintenant de son esprit si brillant.

«Oui vaincu. » Murmura l'assassin, d'une voix qui trahissait son trouble.

Alors il se pencha en avant et pris soigneusement l'enfant dans ses bras noueux, et sortie vivement de la pièce.

Sur le sur sol taché de sang on pouvait voir une goutte d'eau à l'endroit où s'était tenu l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène.

Une fois dehors avec son précieux fardeau, il se dirigea vers l'immense peuplier aux branches si fières et rassurantes. Le vent s'était tut, les nuages menaçaient toujours. Mais cela n'inquiétait guère notre assassin, qui déposa précautionneusement la fillette sous l'arbre. Elle adorait ce lieu.

« Dort avec les anges ...petit être. » Susurra l'homme comme pour ne pas l'éveiller.

Soudain une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le bras gauche, et sa main droite se porta machinalement sur ce dernier. Il devait rejoindre son maître pour lui communiquer son rapport. Apres un bref regard sur la demeure, il transplana, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un funeste tableau.

- Enfin te voici Severus ! Tu m'as fait attendre. Tu sais ce que cela en coûte, n'est ce pas. Articula soigneusement la voix persiflante de Voldemort.

L'interpeller, genou à terre, les yeux rivés sur le sol, n'osa proféré une parole, sentant que cela ne ferait qu'alourdir la sentence.

« Je sais que tu as accompli ta mission, Lucius est venu m'en avertir, il y a de cela une bonne heure. Aussi aimerais-je savoir pourquoi le plus fervent de mes serviteurs s'attarde. » Tout en disant ces mots, le mage noir brandit sa baguette en direction du Mangemort et s'avança comme pour se délecter de la crainte qu'il pouvait manifester même chez le plus puissant de ses hommes.

Allons ! Répond ! !

Je tenais à vérifier qu'aucune trace laissée par inadvertance ne nous trahisse, Maître.

La baguette s'abaissa, et la voix doucereuse et abhorrée repris :

Va-t'en.

Bien Maître.

Alors le jeune homme se releva et après un dernier salue, il quitta la pièce à reculons..........Ne lui tourne jamais le dos......lui souffla son esprit.

Dès sa sortie, il transplana de nouveau.

Les nuits et les jours passèrent sans que le mage noir ne le convia. Le cimetière avait triste figure sous les cieux orageux. La pluie battait furieusement la terre devenue boueuse. Dans un caveau abandonné, Severus, seul avec ses songes tous plus horrible les uns que les autres, ne trouvait nul répit. Ce visage enfantin le hantait. La haine qu'il éprouvait depuis toutes ses années envers le monde c'était envolée sous ce sourire. Mais ce sentiment perdu avait été son seul repère. Silencieusement, il observait son bras damné, redoutant que son maître ne le rappel. Un éclair déchira le ciel, suivit de près par un grondement formidable qui ébranla les murs humides du caveau.

Sans ce soucié du temps, le jeune homme tituba en dehors de son abri et se dirigea d'un pas plus assuré dans une allée. Après quelques mètres il s'arrêta devant une simple tombe en pierre. Curieusement des fleurs y étaient déposées. Alors d'une main tremblante il caressa les lettres gravées «Théodora SNAPE »

« Mère que dois-je faire ? Je ne veux plus commettre de telles atrocités, je n'en peux plus......aide moi je t'en supplie. »

Mais la tombe resta muette.

- QUE DOIS-JE FAAAIIIIRE ! Hurla t-il à pleins poumons. Un second coup de tonnerre retentit alors.

Subitement Severus se redressa dans son lit, le visage livide. Sa respiration saccadée et bruyante le ramena progressivement dans la réalité Dans un soupire de soulagement, il se laissa choir sur la couche, et fixa le plafond. .

« Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, bien qu'il ne retrace que l'un de tes souvenirs. » pensa t-il.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne bougea. Le soleil au dehors se levait, bientôt il ira dans la grande salle, puis donner son cours aux sixièmes années. Une demi-heure plus tard, Snape s'habilla et quitta ses cachots, conscient que son teint fatigué lui vaudra de multiples questions. Mais il passa outre et il entra dans la grande salle où quelques élèves et enseignants se trouvaient déjà attablés. Il salua de la tête ses collègues et pris place entre le professeur de botanique et le professeur métamorphose.

...........Non ne vous approché pas de ma fille ...NONNNNNN !...........La fillette esquissait un sourire morne et une enfant pouvait elle accepter ainsi la ......

« Severus ?....severus ? Cela ne va pas ? Vous n'avez pas touché à votre assiette ? S'inquiéta McGonagall, tout en lui touchant la main.

D'un bon Le maître des potions se remit sur ses pieds en renversant violemment sa chaise sur le sol.

« Ne me touchez jamais, Minerva ! » Articula haineusement le maître des potions. Au fond de son regard on distinguait sans peine une lueur glaciale et hostile. Un silence pesant succéda aux joyeux babillages des élèves. Furieux Severus, sorti d'un pas vif de la salle, sous les regards consternés de ses occupants. Une fois la grande porte franchie il laissa éclaté sa frustration en balançant son point sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Sous la violence du choc du sang coula de sa main. Mais aucun signe de souffrance ne se manifesta sur son visage. Il s'en fut dans les profondeurs du couloir, laissant pour seul témoin de son émoi, Rémus Lupin. Ce dernier caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, se promenait depuis quelques jours dans le château, sans que nul autre que Dumbledore ne soupçonne sa présence en ces lieux. Intriguer, il décida de le prendre en filature afin d'éclairer ce mystère.

Pendant ce temps, McGonagall secoua tristement la tête et le brouhaha repris de plus bel, avec moins d'entrain cependant.


	2. chapitre 2

**didy le dindon muscl** je te remercie énormément et sincèrement pour ta review

aller je met la suite.

Chapitre 2

Lorsque Rémus pénétra dans les cachots, il aperçut une porte entrouverte. Prudemment il s'en approcha, puis avec une certaine hésitation s 'y engouffra. Le froid, tel un venin s'empara de tout son être.

...... «Mais comment peut-il apprécier une telle température ? »......Songea Lupin frissonnant sous sa cape. Snape se tenait en face de lui. Assis à son bureau, son visage de marbre reflétait une parfaite impassibilité. Aussi Rémus s'installa tranquillement et sans un bruit au fond de la pièce afin de mieux l'observer durant le cours qu'il savait maintenant imminent. Effectivement des pas empressés se firent entendre, puis cessèrent devant l'entrée. Sur un simple mot proféré par le maître des potions, les 6e année pénétrèrent à leur tour en silence. Deux heures durant, les yeux de l'intrus ne cessèrent de scruter le visage sévère du professeur, cherchant vainement à transpercer ce maudit masque afin de comprendre la raison de son éclat dans la grande salle. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant, seuls les crépitements des solutions en ébullitions se faisaient entendre. Lorsque le cours s'acheva, Rémus surpris quelques timides soupirs poussés par certains élèves non mécontents de quitter les donjons. A cela un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une fois les étudiants partis, il reporta son attention vers l'estrade. Là, le maître des potions révéla de sa poche une enveloppe froissée. Il l'ouvrit et déplia vivement de ses longues mains habiles la lettre qu'elle contenait. C'est alors qu'un changement terrifiant s'opéra sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Une colère sans nom embrasait son corps. Lentement, ses doigts se resserrent sur la malheureuse feuille qui se mit à gémir dans un froissement sinistre, puis il la laissa négligemment choir sur le sol, sous le regard stupéfait de Lupin toujours caché sous la cape. Subitement, Snape quitta la pièce en frôlant sans le savoir l'espion de ces lieux. La porte se referma derrière lui avec un tel fracas que les murs eux-mêmes tremblèrent.

.......La lui as-tu envoyé ? Résonna une voix insistante.

- Comme, vous me l'avez ordonné, Maître. Approuva une autre voix, plus humble cependant.

Sous la clarté mourante des bougies, deux êtres vêtus de noir se faisaient face. Le premier était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil du XVIIIe siècle. Une capuche recouvrait son visage afin que nul ne puisse le contempler, et ses doigts squelettiques reposaient sur les accoudoirs. Le second quant à lui se trouvait agenouillé à environs cinquante pas de son maître, le regard rivé au sol. Ses longs cheveux platine voilaient son profile.

Fort bien maintenant tu peux t'en aller.

Son acolyte se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se dirigea vers la sombre porte.

' Cependant je souhaite que tu le fasse encore plus souffrir, afin qu'il se rappel jusqu'à son dernier souffle ce qu'il en coûte de me trahir.......N'est ce pas ?

- Il sera fait selon vos désirs, Maître.

Après ce bref échange, l'homme quitta les lieux. Un rire sardonique s'extirpa des lèvres blafardes du célèbre Mage noir.

« Ta souffrance ne fait que commencer Severus..... »

Pendant ce temps Lupin remit de sa surprise se pencha, puis s'empara de la misérable boule de papier qui gisait sur les pierres froides de la salle de potions. Il déplia la lettre et pu lire:

_Mon cher et regrettable ami,_

_J'espère que ton petit séjour dans notre crypte fut l'un des plus mémorable dans ta piètre existence._

Ne t'en fais pas ce n'était que le début, car chaque nuit je te ferais savourer les instants les plus déplaisant de ta pitoyable vie.

Je t'entendrais avec plaisir et délectation, hurler de terreur à chacun de tes songes

_Comment cela se peut il ? Me diras - tu. Question stupide tu ne crois pas ?_

_Moi seul sait qui tu es et ce que tu as fait en ce bas monde, je suis devenu ton juge et ton bourreau._

_Jamais plus tu ne connaîtras le repos, car à cause de ta trahison, je suis en disgrâce. _

_Ce n'est qu'une fois dans ma cellule que j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur tes agissements. _

Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu favorisais tant les Serpentards.

Ce n'était pas par ce qu'ils devaient nous rejoindre, mais plutôt pour les motiver afin qu'ils n'entrent pas dans nos rangs.

_J'avoue que cela était habile de ta part. Car personne n'a perçut tes nobles motivations, sauf peut être ce vieux fou de Dumbledore._

_Toi qui adhère à sa cause tu n'es qu'un utopiste._

_Cela te mènera à ta perte._

_Tu es devenu Mangemort en approuvant mes idées et celles du Maître, aussi mourras-tu après les avoir renier._

_Je ne doute pas que tu useras de ton intelligence pour me vaincre, alors mon ami dansons toi et moi._

_Que les nuits à venir te soient douces mon ami._

Rémus le visage grave, rangea la lettre dans l'une de ses poches usées par le temps, puis entrepris de rendre une petite visite au directeur.

En longeant les couloirs désertés depuis peu, Lupin arriva enfin devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

« Délice de coco !» S'exclama une voix chevrotante et irritée, provenant de son dos.

Surprit, il n'eut que le temps de s'écarter du chemin, pour voir le professeur de métamorphose furibonde, gravir les escaliers. Spontanément il lui emboîta le pas, tout en sachant que le directeur s'apercevrait sans peine de sa présence, alors que McGonagall n'en saurait rien.

Eh ! Bien Minerva, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Entreprit gravement l'affable sorcier, dont les yeux brillaient de malice.

Il s'agit du comportement de Severus.....Je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre aussi facilement son sang froid, et encore moins faire un tel éclat publiquement.

Effectivement mais, même si dernièrement il a retrouvé sa raison de vivre, il doit encore accepter le fait qu'il ne soit plus un espion.

Je comprends Albus, mais je ne tolère pas que l'on me manque de respect devant les élèves.

Son ton c'était radoucit et son visage ridé par les âges exprimait une certaine lassitude.

Ecoutez-moi bien Minerva. Vous ne devez en aucun cas lui garder rancune, cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. De plus je ne crois pas qu'il vous en veuille personnellement. Non, je crois plutôt que sa colère se porte sur lui-même.

Comment cela ?

Sa vie n'est pas toute rose, et vous le savez très bien. Certaines choses enfuient au plus profond de son inconscient ont resurgit. Mais, je vais prendre en considération, ce que vous venez de me rapporter, et convoquer Severus.

Merci Albus.

Sans plus un mot le professeur McGonagall sorti du bureau sous le regard respectueux de son supérieur. Ce dernier après une courte contemplation du plafond, émit de son timbre le plus doux :

- Je suppose que c'est à propos de la même personne ?.....Vous pouvez vous découvrir sans crainte maintenant.

Soulager Lupin se révéla aux yeux de Dumbledore et pour toute réponse lui tendit la lettre. Au dehors, l'hiver se terminait, et les rayons du soleil se faisaient plus chaleureux.

Pendant que Le sorcier lisait, Rémus observa son visage devenu subitement insondable.

« .....Je vois....Je vois » Prononça le directeur songeur.

« Je me doutais bien que les hommes de mains de Voldemort ne resteraient guère longtemps derrière les barreaux. »Reprit - il tristement.

Professeur ! Je crains que le professeur Snape ne commette une folie.

C'est aussi pourquoi je vous charge dorénavant de le surveiller, et ce où qu'il aille.

Mais..je...

Vous rappelez vous ce que vous disiez lorsque vous étiez revenu tous deux du manoir ?

Je...Oui professeur.

Il est temps pour vous d'honorer vos pensés mon garçon.

Le regard de Dumbledore se posa sur celui de son interlocuteur d'une étrange intensité. Alors Rémus inclina la tête en signe d'approbation et remit sa cape afin de se préparer à quitter les lieux.


	3. chapitre 3

**yoli Gold** : merci du compliment

**Idril Black / Serdur / Silver : cela faisait longtemps** j'espère ne pas te décevoir par cettte suite

**didy le dindon muscl** :toujours la toi? donc pour répondre à ta question oui j'ai fais quelques dessins mais il faut encore que je les retravail sur PAO. Il seront publier sur mon site.Mais bon pour plus d'infos contacte moi

**Flammifer:** merci du conseil, je l'ai mis en pratique, pour un couple je ne sais pas, on verra bien suivant le plan que je me suis tracé, histoire de pas me perdre.

Alors en attendent voici mes dames et messieurs le........

Chapitre 3

_«...Chaque nuit je te ferais savourer les instants les plus déplaisant de ta pitoyable de ta vie... »_

"Ma..... vie...." Proféra une voix, dans un souffle presque guttural.

Assis dans son fauteuil, le regard scrutant intensément le sol enseveli sous divers livres et parchemins, la main droite soutenant sa tête, Severus songeait, indifférant face au résultat de son courroux. Quand un bruit sec comme ci l'on frappait à sa porte, lui parvint. Le coup se répéta encore et encore, et malgré cela il n'en fit rien. Alors un énième bruit plus mat cependant, se manifesta. La porte venait de s'ouvrir et des pas curieusement irréguliers se rapprochèrent dans son dos.

« Dumbledore ? Mais qui l'accompagne ? !.... » Pensa Snape toujours immobile.

« Je sais professeur, je ne devrais pas tourner le dos à la porte, mais je vous avais identifiez lorsque vous aviez frappé. Par contre j'avoue ignorer l'identité de la personne qui vous accompagne. » Gronda Severus, les yeux plissé par la colère.

- Vous m'étonnez par votre manque de discernement mon garçon. Rétorqua le directeur avant de reprendre :

- Veuillez vous tourner et constater.

Rageusement, l'interpeller se dressa face à son supérieur, puis concéda enfin tout en détournant la tête comme un enfant pris en faute:

- Effectivement monsieur le directeur, veuillez excuser mon égarement.

- Si fait, si fait, Severus ! Mais avouez que cela ne vous ressemble guère. Aussi........Auriez vous quelque chose à me dire ?

Les deux hommes se dévisageaient, pendant qu'une fiole misérablement couchée sur le bureau, continuait de déverser son contenu sans que nul ne s'en aperçoive.

-Non, monsieur.

- Bien dans ce cas je ne vous dérangerais pas plus longuement.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'activa vers la porte, lorsqu'il s'immobilisa brusquement et dit :

« Sachez que ma confiance vous est toujours acquise. »

Sans mot dire, le maître des potions suivit du regard le vénérable sorcier quitter pour de bon ses appartements.

- Merci. Murmura-t-il, regrettant que le directeur ne puisse plus l'entendre.

Resté seul Severus se laissa choir de nouveau sur le fauteuil, les mains reposant sur les accoudoirs. Il resta là, le regard pensif, et sans comprendre pourquoi une douce vapeur enivra son esprit, et le guida sans peine dans les limbes.

Placé sur une chaise finement sculptée, Rémus caché sous la cape, observait notre dormeur. Il n'osa bouger de peur que ce dernier ne s'éveille et ne sente sa présence une nouvelle fois. Aussi demeura-t-il ainsi. Apres tout Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas ordonné de veiller sur lui ?

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, lorsque progressivement, une étrange mélancolie se peignit sur le visage de Snape. Des brides de mots à peine audible, s'échappaient de ses lèvres finement entrouvertes. Intrigué, Lupin se rapprocha de lui tout en prenant garde à ne point émettre de bruit. Penché au-dessus de lui, il put entendre :

« ....sourire......l'arbre......mére........MERE ! ! ! » A ce cri, le maître des potions, le regard vide, le visage baigné de sueur, la respiration haletante, et les mains crispées autour de ses bras, se courba en avant, prenant par surprise Lupin qui n'eut que le temps de se retiré de quelques pas. Lentement Severus, recouvra un semblent de quiétude. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la chaise en bois noire, celle la même où c'était précédemment tenu Rémus.

« ....Bienvenue dans la réalité Severus » sur cette parole, un rire cynique se libéra de sa gorge. Quand soudain ses pensés se portèrent sur le pourquoi de cet assoupissement. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Ce n'était autre que cette fiole brisée sur la table. C'est alors qu'il pris conscience du désordre qui régnait dans cette pièce.

« Par Merlin, mais qu'ai-je fais ? » S'entendit-il dire consterné.

Comment un homme tel que lui ait pu se laisser emporter de la sorte. Lui, l'être le plus froid, le plus méthodique et le plus indiffèrent que la terre n'avait jamais porté. Encore une fois il avait montré sa faiblesse.

« Quelle honte ! » Jeta-t-il avec dégoût.

Puis il se hâta en dehors de ses appartements, pour se diriger vers sa salle de cours où l'attendaient ses élèves.

Lupin resté dans la pièce, retira sa cape. Fasciné, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur les innombrables œuvres anciennes qui ornaient l'une des étagères, derrière le bureau. « ...Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il en possède autant.....Quel érudit il doit être ! » Pensa-t-il ironiquement. « .....Tient ?...Qu'est ce que ceci ?..... ». Sa main s'empara subitement d'un livre, dont la couverture en lambeau lui rappelait le passé :

.............................Allons Rémus ne te fait pas prier, vient avec moi, je te dis qu'il y est enfin arrivé !

- Mais.....James.....arrête de me tirer comme cela, tu ne vois pas que je suis encore affaiblit.....et puis je dois réviser pour mes ASPIC ! Reprocha le jeune Lupin, qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre son ami.

- Tu réviseras plus tard, maintenant silence et regarde.

Arrivés près du lac où certains élèves se baignaient en compagnie du calamar, ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson. De là ils purent observer un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir et graisseux, qui semblait écrire un ouvrage au pied d'un arbre, donc les feuilles le protégeaient du soleil.

« Severus » Murmura Rémus

C'est à ce moment là, qu'un énorme chien noir apparut de nul part, se rapprocha à pas feutrés de notre écrivain. L'animal, comme pour signaler sa présence, poussa un grognement sourd et hostile. Dès lors Severus cessa d'écrire et leva lentement les yeux, pour se retrouver nez à museau avec son agresseur. Le chien content de son effet retroussa ses babines afin de montrer ses crocs. L'adolescent bien qu'apeuré, n'en fit rien paraître. Il referma soigneusement son livre puis se releva, dos collé au tronc d'arbre. C'est alors que l'animal vif comme l'éclaire déroba l'ouvrage des mains de son propriétaire, et se mit à déchirer furieusement de ses puissantes mâchoires la couverture en toile, avant de le rejeter plus loin. Puis sans plus de cérémonie la bête disparue, sous le regard anéanti de Severus. Il tomba à genoux devant le livre, qu'il pris dans ses bras noueux, comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors. Ainsi prostré, il fixait son ouvrage avec amertume

« Non mais regarde-le, il n'en revient toujours pas ! Quel farceur ce Sirius, il est vraiment devenu un animagus. » S'extasia James, puis il repris plus bas

« Aller vient ! Il faut retrouver Patmol. »

Nos deux compères quittèrent donc subrepticement les lieux du drame. Quand brusquement Rémus attrapa le bras de son ami.

- Je te rejoins plus tard, je dois...parler à quelqu'un. D'accord »

- Soit, mais ne tarde pas trop.

Sur ce Potter se retira vers le château, laissant derrière lui son compagnon. Sans perdre un instant, Rémus se précipita vers le lac. Sur les lieux il constata à regret que Severus n'y était plus. Il allait repartir lorsque son regard fut attiré par une forme de petite taille, plate et rectangulaire, qui reposait au pied de l'arbre. Surprit, il s'en saisi et la retourna. « ......Une photo ? !..... » Songea t-il.

Doucement Lupin retira de sa poche, la photo qu'il avait conservée depuis tout ce temps, et la contempla longuement. Une jeune femme souriait en tenant tendrement son fils, qui devait avoir trois ou quatre ans.

Devrait-il la lui rendre en main propre ou tout simplement la déposer sur le bureau. A moins qu'il la glisse dans le livre. « .....D'ailleurs que pouvait bien contenir cet ouvrage.... » Songea Rémus.

Cédant à sa curiosité il l'ouvrit, et quelle ne fut sa stupéfaction, lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il s'agissait en faite du journal intime du professeur Snape. Peut être tenait-il enfin le moyen de mieux comprendre son ancien camarade de lycée et mieux encore l'aider. Il glissa l'œuvre sous son bras, et sans un bruit se faufila dans les couloirs de Poudlard.


	4. chapitre 4

Zakath Nath: merci pour ta review car c'est un honneur pour moi de t'avoir comme lecteur.( aller lire ses fics, elles sont vraiment bien)

Idril Black / Silver / Serdur : Merci, merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

yoli Gold : si on verra ce perso souvent , bien sur, et plus que jamais. Mais il va falloir être patient

Flammifer: Ton voeux s'est réalis

Cette fic sera publiée tout les mercredis

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4

Sous la lune argentée, une chauve souris voletait tout en surplombant l'école illuminée. La pipistrelle se laissa porter par le vent jusqu'à une petite corniche placée au-dessus d'un des couloirs extérieurs du château. Là, sous la fraîcheur de la douce nuit hivernale, Un homme achevait sous sa cape, un ouvrage qui n'était pas sien.

Voici trois ans, trois ans de cauchemar en vérité que j'appartiens au service de mon maître. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Je me sentais exister. Je n'étais plus celui que l'on humiliait sans relâche. Non, j'étais celui que l'on craignait et cela me faisait doucement sourire. Ma haine accompagnait chacun de mes pas, elle était ma force et mon inspiration. Plus je tuais, plus je me sentais vivre. Ceci m'a toujours paru étrange d'ailleurs, mais cela semblait tellement enivrant. A cette époque, je ne voyais pas à quel point je m'enfonçais dans les abîmes des ténèbres et de la folie. Rien n'avait d'importance à mes yeux, pas même mon maître. Il ne m'apparaissait que comme un repère vers le chemin de la Grandeur. Après tout, la justice est toujours du côté du plus fort. Quelle dérision, vraiment.

_Cette nuit, Malfoy et moi-même, nous nous étions rendu, selon la volonté du maître, en France. Là, nous devions éliminer une humble famille de sans mêler anglaise qui avaient trouvé refuge dans une maison isolée. Un père et sa fille âgée de huit ans. Après les avoir repérés et noté leurs habitudes, nous les avions pris par surprise, pendant que l'astre du jour déclinait. Le vent semblait s'éveiller, et les nuages recouvraient le ciel. L'homme nous aperçut enfin à travers la vitre du salon. Aussitôt il quitta la maison en trombe, et se planta devant nous tel un colosse. Lucius fut le premier ouvrir les hostilités._

_- Crois- tu vraiment qu'un être tel que toi puisse m'arrêter ! Pitoyable._

_- Vous semblez avoir un point de vu bien arrêter sur les moldus. Répliqua l'homme confient. _

_- Alors, seule votre fille à des pouvoirs. Cela ne rend l'affaire que plus simple Mais pour répondre à votre question, en effet, je ne pense pas que le sujet soit digne d'être plus approfondit._

_Un sourire cruel c'était dessiné sur le visage de mon compagnon. Ce rictus, je ne le connaissais que trop bien, il allait agir._

_- Endoloris ! _

_Sous mes yeux l'homme se tordit de douleur, puis s'immobilisa brusquement sur le sol, comme terrassé._

_- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, mais comme je suis bon prince, je ne t'achèverais que lorsque mon ami ici présent, tue ta fille._

_Ses mots avaient été proférés avec une telle lenteur qu'ils s'imprimaient en moi comme de l'encre indélébile. Bien que ces paroles ne m'étaient nullement destinées._

_Nous nous dirigions sans scrupule vers la maison, quand une étreinte ferme agrippa la jambe de Lucius._

_- Encore toi ! _

_L'homme ne dit mot, et se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses deux robustes jambes._

_- Endoloris !_

_A chaque fois, il se relevait, encore et encore. Jusqu'au moment où nous arrivions devant l'immense porte à double battant. Là, encore le colosse nous barrait la route. Son visage ruisselait de sang et de sueur, ses jambes ployaient sous son poids, et pourtant il demeurait debout. Jamais je n'avais connu un être humain possédant une telle volonté, et une telle force. Les moldus seraient ils aussi puissant que nous le sommes ?_

_Fatigué et furieux par ce petit jeu, Lucius abrégea ses souffrances en lui envoyant l'impardonnable le plus redouté qui soit :l'Avada kedavra._

_Mais comme prit de frénésie, il s'acharna sur le corps inerte, à coup de pied, puis le traîna sauvagement par la tête, jusque dans le jardin. Moi, je restais de marbre devant tant d'animosité, car je le savais plus dangereux que cela. Aussi, je me hâtais dans les escaliers afin d'achever le pourquoi de notre venu_

_Elle était là, dans sa petite robe blanche, son regard sans faille qui me transperçait de part en part. Elle me souriait, alors que moi imperturbable, je m'approchais en brandissant ma baguette. Cette fillette allait mourir, mais le savait-elle seulement, en avait elle conscience ? Mes yeux plongèrent dans les eaux grises et limpides de ses prunelles. Non ils ne se trompaient pas, cette enfant avait accepté son destin. Aucun espoir ne brillait dans son regard. Alors que je prononçais, la formule ultime. Je ne saurais dire qui de moi où de la fillette, j'avais condamné cette nuit ci. Mais ce qui est sûre c'est que ma haine m'avait quitté. Lucius pendant ce temps, m'avait rejoint. Il me parla un instant puis transplana. Sans doute pour rejoindre le Maître. Devais-je le retrouver moi aussi ? Pourquoi ? Pour commettre d'autre crime comme celui ci. Cette enfant m'avait vaincue. Je n'avais plus de repère._

_Je suis seul. Depuis plusieurs jours j'ai élu domicile dans le caveau de ma famille. J'ai froid, j'ai faim, aujourd'hui la pluie tombe drue, et le tonnerre ébranle les murs délabrés de mon abri. Mes jours n'envient point la noirceur de mes nuits. Ce visage enfantin me hante. _

_Son regard où nul espoir ne s'y mirait, avait frappé en mon cœur, un coup si puissant que tout mon être en paraissait ébranlé. Cette expression je l'avais possédé durant toute mon enfance, face à mon père. Aucun enfant ne devrait connaître un tel sentiment de résignation. Mon père... Mon visage se reflétait sur la surface d'une flaque d'eau. D'un geste brusque, je m'en détournai, sa vue me semblait odieuse. J'avais les traits de mon paternel Je ne veux pas lui ressembler, et pourtant._

_Depuis cette nuit, les cris incessants de mes victimes occupent mon esprit fiévreux._

_Chaque jour et chaque nuit je fixe mon bras gauche, en redoutant son appel. Etouffé par mes funestes réflexions, et Titubant de fatigue, je me suis précipité dehors. Aveuglé par la pluie battante, je continuais maladroitement mon errance dans une allée. Je me suis arrêté devant la tombe de ma mère. Mon père avait refusé qu'elle repose dans notre caveau familial, jugeant qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être une Snape. Il avait raison, elle nous surpassait, aucuns de nous ne méritions sa compagnie. Prostré devant la pierre tombale, Je lui mandais conseil. Reflex idiot certes, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre. C'est alors qu'une phrase martela mon cerveau. Ces mots avaient été prononcés il y a quelques années déjà, par un homme que j'appréciais énormément, car il avait été le seul me comprendre sans me juger en dehors de ma défunte mère. _

« Sachez une chose, si un jour vous n'avez nul endroit où aller et si vous cherchez du soutient, ce château vous sera toujours ouvert. »

_Cet homme c'était Dumbledore. Je devais le rejoindre. Je sais que sera long et difficile pour moi de me faire accepter dans ses rangs. Azkaban m'attend sûrement au tournant, mais je ne voulais plus de cette vie si obscure, et terrifiante. Ma tâche étant dorénavant de rééquilibrer ma balance _

Tout en refermant le journal, Lupin perçût de son ouïe fine, des pas se déplacer vers le couloir où lui-même se trouvait. La porte extérieure grinça sur ses énormes gons, pour céder la place au non moins redoutable professeur Snape. Curieux mais prudent, Rémus, se remit debout en silence, tout en observant l'intrus qui s'accoudait à la rambarde. Ce dernier relevait soigneusement sa manche gauche, et commençait à caresser pensivement de sa longue main blanche, la surface de son épiderme blafard. Son visage n'exprimait qu'un semblant de dégoût.

Une soudaine brûlure se manifesta alors. Les traits crispés par la douleur lancinante, Severus se jeta en arrière, puis s'effondra sur le sol. Ses mâchoires restaient obstinément serré, afin qu'aucune plainte ne put s'échapper. « ....non je ne lui ferais pas ce doux ....mais.....que...... » la sensation d'une généreuse main posée sur son épaule lui fit perdre le file de sa pensée. Son supplice redoubla d'intensité et les plaintes naissantes de ses anciennes victimes couvraient une voix qui psalmodia ironiquement en son esprit :

« .....Vois ce que tu es.........Jamais tu m'entends jamais tu ne trouveras le repos que tu souhaite......tu souffriras.........Non ne me tué pas je vous.......Traître....Meurtrier.........voici ton lot en ce monde......la souffrance éternelle.....»

Emporté par les tourbillons de ses tourments, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Rémus pencher sur le corps du Maître des potions, luttait avec sa conscience. Devait-il se dévoiler pour aller chercher du secours. Non cela serait ridicule, car personne n'avait le pouvoir de contrer ce mal qui le ronge.

« .......Vous devez honorer vos pensés, mon garçon..... »

A ce souvenir, Lupin souleva sans peine le corps inerte et frissonnant de Severus, Puis se dirigea vers les cachots. C'est alors qu'un bruissement d'aile attira son attention.

« Une chauve souris en cette saison ? »

C'est alors qu'il se rappela la question saugrenue du professeur Dumbledore, il y avait, de cela une semaine.

« .....il faut que je m'entretienne de nouveau avec lui....... »


	5. chapitre 5

Flammifer: non je n'abandonne pas, merci pour ton soutient...mais c'est dure d'être aussi régulière avec tout le boulot qui me tombe dessus.

Idril Black : merci merci merci ............deme lire et relire...c'est a croire qu'écrire est ma vocation mdr  
  
Zakath Nath: Merci de me suivre dans mon périple qu'est la complexe histoire de Severus Snape.

Mais maintenant place au chapitre 5, mes amis lecteurs. Et a mercredi prochain pour le suivant.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Chapitre 5

Sous la douce clarté qu'offraient les candélabres de la pièce, deux hommes confortablement assis se faisaient face autour d'un bureau encombré par d'innombrables paperasses. Le plus âgé pris la parole :

« D'après vos dires, cela confirme désormais mes doutes. »

- Que voulez vous dire professeur Dumbledore ?

- Que la chauve souris représente le lien entre Severus et ce mystérieux pamphlétaire.

- Mystérieux ? Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors ce n'est autre que Vous -Savez -Qui, puisque cette bestiole était sur les lieux lorsque la marque s'est manifestée.

- Allons Lupin réfléchissez un peu ! Voldemort n'a jamais eu besoin à de tel recours, mais un de ses acolytes sûrement. Rappelez vous la lettre.

Rémus fronça les sourcils, puis formula d'une voix lasse :

- Oui vous avez raison........ Mais le problème reste à savoir qui ?

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, et on pouvait entendre le phénix froisser ses ailes, l'une contre l'autre.

« Euh.....Professeur, je voulais vous demander....... » Se hasarda Rémus, quelque peu embarrassé.

- Oui ? encouragea l'affable sorcier.

- Comment Severus vous à t-il convaincu, pour se rallier à vous, enfin..... vu son ancien statut. Et ne me ressortez pas le vieux couplet que vous réservé aux autres.....sans vous offensez.

A cette remarque Albus se redressa, puis tout en tournant le dos à son interlocuteur s'empara d'une bassine en pierre qui se trouvait sur l'étagère.

« Une pensine ? » Ne pu s'empêcher de proférer Lupin.

- Effectivement, mais elle ne m'appartient pas.

Sous le regard étonner de Rémus, Dumbledore déposa soigneusement la bassine runique sur le bureau.

- Maintenant je vous demanderais de m'attendre ici. Car je vais rendre une petite visite à Severus, qui je pense à dû reprendre ses esprits.

Alors qu'il quittait d'un pas assuré, le bureau, Lupin l'interpella :

« Mais.....et la pensine....que dois je en faire ? »

- Disons qu'il s'agit d'un acte de confiance.

Puis le directeur disparut derrière la porte. De longues et interminables minutes s'écoulèrent, et Rémus fixait de manière indécise la bassine runique. Devait il vraiment découvrir ce qu'elle contenait ou avait il mal interpréter le geste du Dumbledore. Mais plus il s'interrogeait, plus la pensine semblait l'appeler. Finalement, la tête inclinée au-dessus de la bassine, il se laissa emporter dans un tourbillon furieux, et sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Lorsque tout fut fini, il découvrit non sans stupéfaction qu'il se trouvait sur la voie 9 ¾. Le quai paraissait désert. Un journal délaisser par un quelconque voyageur négligent, jonchait le sol. Le silence régnait, la pluie incessante martelait violemment les rails.

« ......Lugubre.... vraiment lugubre ...... » Songea t-il.

Soudain sur sa gauche une ombre se détacha du mur, pour se diriger sur le bord de la voie.

« .......Qui est ce ?..... »

Comme pour répondre à cette question absurde, un coup de vent souleva la capuche en haillon qui retomba misérablement sur les épaules transies de son propriétaire, laissant apparaître un visage creusé par la fatigue et de privation.

« ...Severus !!........ » Raisonna Rémus le regard empli d'effroi par ce spectacle.

Snape semblait à peine tenir sur ses jambes, ses bras croisés ne lui prodiguaient aucune chaleur, et ses lèvres blêmies par la fièvre frissonnaient. Mais, sans que nul ne s'y attende, il sauta sur les rails et se mit à marcher péniblement en direction de Poudlard.

« Es tu fou ? Mais regarde toi ?....... Le château est à des centaines de kilomètres ». S'époumona Lupin en lui barrant la route. Mais bien entendu, le jeune homme ne l'entendit point et le traversa de part en part. Rémus fasciné, resta immobile.

«.... Son regard.....exprime une telle détermination.....seule cette volonté de se rendre là-bas lui permet de ce mouvoir.... » Sur cette pensé, il se retourna sur son passage, et se contenta de l'observé éloigné. Bientôt, Severus ne fut plus qu'une ombre emprisonnée sous le rideau de la pluie. Brusquement le paysage se brouilla et se reforma peut après.

Sous ses yeux interrogateurs, Poudlard lui fut révélé. Le temps n'avait guère changé, et le jour déclinait. Les hautes et fières tours devinrent soudainement menaçantes, les feuilles des arbres tourbillonnaient furieusement, comme sous l'emprise d'une danse endiablée. Il se trouvait dans la coure centrale. Mais quand était il de Severus. Et bien, le jeune sorcier exténué, reprenait son haleine, les genoux et les mains baignant dans la boue. Ses cheveux d'ébène s'égouttaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. La pluie continuait de battre le sol de sa fureur, quand une voix douce et rassurante dominant la tempête diluvienne, résonna.

« Vous voici donc, mon garçon. Après trois longues années d'absence. »

Faiblement l'interpeller releva la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le vieux sorcier qui se dirigeait vers lui. Alors dans un ultime effort, il parvint à articuler distinctement :

«Professeur......Dumbledore »

Ses bras se dérobèrent sous lui et son esprit sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lupin impuissant, le vit s'effondrer lourdement sur la terre marécageuse. De nouveau la scène s'envola dans un tourbillon.

Pendant ce temps dans les cachots, un homme aux yeux aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune, allongé sur le côté droit de son lit, se remémorait les instants qui avaient précéder son évanouissement.

«.........je suis sûre d'avoir perçus une présence.....une main ma frôlé l'épaule.....ou était ce une illusion ?.....des pas.....Albus...... » Souffla son esprit en alerte.

Il se redressa hâtivement et entreprit de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil non loin de lui, afin de paraître plus digne. Ses longues mains reposaient sur les accoudoirs et ses jambes se croisèrent de manière élégante, l'une sur l'autre afin de démontrer sa fermeté lors de cette imminente entrevue, qu'il savait à regret, inévitable.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, monsieur le directeur ? » Proféra Severus dont le sarcasme transparaissait dans sa voix si doucereuse.

- Allons donc, mon garçon ! Vous comme moi savons pourquoi je me trouve dans vos appartements.

A ces mots, le visage de Dumbledore surgit de la pénombre qui régnait. Snape, lui indiqua non sans un certain agacement, la chaise qui jouxtait son lit. Lentement, le directeur concéda à cette proposition silencieuse, puis lui tendit une feuille de papier à lettre chiffonnée. A sa vue, les yeux du maître des potions s'éclairèrent un bref instant, puis redevinrent insondables. Bien entendu ce signe pourrait semblé imperceptible pour n'importe qui, mais pas pour l'affable sorcier qui lui tenait compagnie.

- Qu'est ce que cela ?

- Ne faites dont pas l'innocent ! Vous savez très bien ce que contient cette lettre. De plus, vous connaissant, jamais vous n'auriez laissé par mégarde une telle chose derrière vous. Je me trompe ? Demanda simplement son supérieur.

Les doigts de Severus se resserrent sur les accoudoirs, tel des étaux avant de prendre la parole d'une voix traînante :

- oui, en effet j'ai commis cette erreur. Et je suppose que c'est à vous, monsieur le directeur, à qui je dois d'être ici.

- Vous supposez bien. Mais ce qui m'a poussé à venir vous voir, c'est pour connaître votre point de vue sur cette affaire qui vous concerne.

- Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une menace parmi tant d'autres, rien de plus.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un sorcier de pacotille Severus ! » rappela gravement Albus Dumbledore. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde, puis il poursuivi :

« Je sais qui vous hante durant toute ses nuits, et il s'agit bien là d'un adversaire à ne pas ignorer. Car il connaît tout de votre passé ou presque. »

- Cela je le sais, Professeur.

- Je n'en doute pas, aussi je n'aurais qu'une chose à vous dire. Le seul moyen de contrer ces attaques, c'est d'accepté votre passé.

- Comment !! Mais..........

- Je sais Severus que cela ne sera pas simple pour vous........

« .....Non vous ne savez pas !!!.....vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que cela représente de subir les cris d'agonis de toutes ses victimes et se...se visage qui ne me quitte plus.... » Songea le professeur de potions, mais il se garda d'en souffler mot, par trop grande fierté.

Comprenant ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit, Albus se dirigea vers son protégé et lui posa paternellement une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de fort mon garçon, vous seul pouvez vaincre vos fantômes, et réduire à néants les agissements de cet homme envers vous.

Lorsque le directeur desserra son étreinte, il reprit :

« Vous ne devrez plus sortir du château jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Que je reste confiné ici. Mais voyons depuis que je suis découvert, je ne sors plus du tout. Rétorqua ironiquement Snape.

Cela ne durera qu'un temps, Severus.

Sur ses paroles, le directeur abandonna le maître des potions plongé dans les eaux troublent de ses réflexions.

« ......dansons toi et moi......oui et maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'a trouvé une piste de danse.... » Susurra Severus, de ses fines lèvres entrouvertes, formant un rictus de mépris.


	6. chapitre6

Je suis vraiment désoler pour ce retard..masi j'avais beaucoup de travail....encore toute mes excuses.

Zakath Nath : Merci pour tes encouragements

Chouttha : Certe....masi tu verra que plus tard tout ces éléments vont s'imbriquer. Pour l'instant je pose les faits. L'action pointe son né a l'horizon.....  
ainsi que les explication.

Flammifer : Nonn n'appelle po la police mdr je ne suis pas perdu, la preuve je poste ce chap.

.......................................................................................................................................................;  
Chapitre 6

La tête rejetée en arrière, les jambes croisés négligemment l'une sur l'autre, lentement, Lupin se remettait de son périple au milieu des sombres souvenirs de notre maître des potions. Son regard si vif habituellement, semblait vide, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent faiblement pour ne laisser qu'un simple soupire s'évanouir dans le bureau du directeur.

«.....c'est donc ainsi que tu nous est revenu.... » Songea t-il.

Gravement Rémus se redressa et attrapa la cape qui semblait patienter sur le dos du siège sur lequel il s'était précédemment tenu.

« ...tant de vies gâchés pour que tu comprennes tes erreurs...tant de je te comprends...mon ami »

Fumseck, sentant le trouble de Lupin, vint d'un majestueux battement d'aile se poser sur son épaule. Sa douce étreinte réchauffa son cœur mais son regard triste et songeur, persistait.

« Merci de ton soutient, je te jure que je ferais de mon mieux pour le tirer de se mauvais pas. Ainsi s'achèvera ma dette envers lui. » Proféra t-il d'un ton résigné.

Le phénix reprit, alors son envole et se reposa près du bureau ensevelie par divers paperasses. L'homme revêtit sa cape et disparut sous l'oeil confiant de l'oiseau de feu. Seul le bruit de ses pas réguliers trahissait encore sa présence, dans cette partie du château. Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea hâtivement en direction des donjons.

« ...Pourquoi m'avoir faillit...toi que je considérais comme mon ami.......Severus... »

Dans la pénombre hostile de ces lieux, un homme de grande stature, aux cheveux longs et platine, se remémorait certains événements qui illustraient son passé :

......................... La journée paraissait joyeuse, les raillons de l'astre bienveillant, inondaient le dortoir des Serpentard.

Seul, allonger sur son lit, Lucius comblais ce doux instant, par de la lecture. Ce charmant tableau cependant ne fut qu'éphémère. La porte vola en éclat. Surprit, l'étudiant fixa son attention sur le facteur de cet éclat.

Severus se tenait là, sur le seuil, comme prostré. Son visage n'exprimait plus qu'une colère sans nom et de la détermination. Son regard aussi sombre que les bas fonds des océans, scrutait le visage encore juvénile de lucius. Soudain sa voix s'éleva telle un murmure, dans la tranquillité, néanmoins perturber de la pièce.

« Je t'en prie, mène moi à lui. Ce monde n'est désormais plus le mien. »

Soigneusement son compagnon referma son livre, puis se leva afin de se poster devant son interlocuteur. Il le jaugea un instant, et proféra enfin :

- Puis je connaître la raison de ce revirement si soudain ?

Le jeune Snape resta quelques instant silencieux, comme pour mesurer ses dires :

-C'est fort simple, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne suis que néant pour personne. Rien ne me retient ici. Et le Lord noir, lui à besoin d'un maître des potions, ce que je suis dés à présent.

Lucius acquiesça du chef, et lui répondit :

« Dans ce cas, vient me rejoindre dans mon manoir, le deuxième jour des grandes vacances. Et soit ponctuel, le Maître n'apprécie guère le retard. »

- J'y serais.

......Les jours passèrent, les examens de même. Les élèves diplômés quittaient définitivement Poudlard. Quelque uns pour travailler, d'autres pour poursuivre leurs études, et enfin certains pour s'aventurer sur le chemin de la peine et de la souffrance. Le jeune Snape se tenait sur le quai. Sa cape rapiécer, et la pâleur de ses traits, lui donnais triste figure, fassent à ces congénères, aux visages joviales et insouciants. Tout ces mouvements, ces cries de joies, ces bourrades amicales, semblaient être l'objet d'une même pièce de théâtre, où seul le silence n'avait pas sa place. Ce dernier s'incarnait en la personne de Severus. Il quittait ce monde, qui n'avait pas sut l'apprécier et encore moins le comprendre. Maintenant, sa vie sera guider par la volonté du mage le plus honnit de tout les temps, Voldemort.

Le train entra en gare. Le souffle puissant de la locomotive, balaya sans peine ses cheveux, mais il ne paraissait nullement s'en inquiété. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il se retourna, pour se confronter aux yeux glacés de son ami. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire carnassier et l'invita à monter dans l'un des wagons. Lentement ils se faufilèrent tout deux dans les couloirs afin de gagner un compartiment non occupé, afin d'être plus à leur aise.

Une fois assis, l'un en face de l'autre, Lucius cru lire dans le regard de son compagnon, un semblent de regret. Un formidable coup de sifflet, signala le départ imminent du train. Les pistons s'actionnèrent, le souffle de la locomotive s'intensifia. Une brève secousse se fit sentir. Le dernier voyage commençait, et une page importante de leurs vies se refermait.

Sur le quai, seul vestige de ce passé, un journal à la reliure abîmer y reposait.

........................................  
Le grincement sinistre de la porte, fit relever la tête de l'homme aux cheveux platine. Ses yeux d'acier se firent plus durent lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les manières fuyante d'un être à la main d'argent.

« Le...le..le Maître vous attend. » Couina l'abject personnage.

Sans mot dire, Lucius se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la sortie. Sa cape fouetta l'air violement. Son maintien digne et fier, ne fit que croître la peur qu'il instaurait à ce pitoyable acolyte. Ce dernier se voûta encore plus qu'auparavant, comme s'il craignait être battu, voir torturé. Mais rien de cela n'arriva.Lucius se contenta simplement de le fustiger du regard, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le Mage noir attendait son rapport, aussi il n'avait pas à perdre temps.

Une voix sifflante semblent provenir des profondeurs de la salle, retentit.

« ….Entre mon ami, ne t'occupe dont pas de ces êtres vils et idiots…..Avance donc, tu sais pertinemment que toi seul, peu daigner m'approcher à moins de cinquante pas. »

- Bien Maître.

Ce qu'il fut dit dans cette salle, nul n'en saura jamais rien.

A cet instant, Dans le domaine de Poudlard, Lupin surgit enfin dans les cachots. Quelque chose avait changé, comme si un vide avait pris place en cet endroit lugubre et sombre. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, quand son attention se porta un peu plus loin dans le fond du couloir. Une faible lueur se dessinait dans l'ombre. Il s'approcha et constata que curieusement, la porte donnant sur les appartements de Severus, semblait entrouverte. Intriguer par ce manque de prudence, de la part de cet homme qu'était Snape, il s'empressa de la pousser, et se propulsa tel un démon dans la pièce.

« .....Personne ?!!!!.. » Hurla son esprit.

Le feu dans l'âtre crépitait. Le fameux journal qu'il avait précédemment osé profaner, se trouvait sur le bureau. Quelques pages semblaient avoir été rajouté, car l'encre sèchait encore.

« ...se doute il de ma présence ?..... » se demanda Lupin.

Ses doigts parcourèrent en bref instant la surface granuleuse et agréable du papier.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Severus s'en était aller régler ses comptes, et ce pour la première fois, malgré l'interdiction dresser par Dumbledore.


	7. chapitre 7

Zakath Nath : Merci et je suis affreusement navrée d'avoir mis ta patience à si rude épreuve mais les devoirs s'amoncelle tellement que l'on n'aperçoit plus que ma main.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7

Lupin debout devant le bureau de son compagnon d'arme, effleura de ses doigts la surface granuleuse de la page. L'écriture fine et rapide semblait sèche et les mots inscris frappaient encore son esprit.

_Cher Lupin, et oui tu n'es que piètre épieur, sur ce coup. Comment ai je pu te démasquer ? Rien de plus simple, l'ouvrage par lequel je m'adresse à toi n'était plus à sa place, et Dumbledore ne me l'aurait pour rien au monde emprunté. De plus j'ai senti ton étreinte, elle était identique à celle qui m'avait arraché à ma geôle. Mais je vais être bref. Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne laisse rien derrière moi sans raison. Si tu poses les bonnes questions alors peu être me retrouveras tu_.

Rémus s'empara de la plume qui trempait dans l'encrier et se hâta d'écrire cette simple ligne :

_-Ou es tu parti ?_

La réponse se fit tout aussi hâtive :

_-Tu ne poses pas la bonne question_.

Las de cette histoire, lupin soupira tout en se laissant choir sur la chaise en face du bureau. Puis fixa d'un regard songeur le papier.

« ...Tu le sous estime mon vieux.....Si l'on veut comprendre une personne mieux vaut connaître son histoire hors tu ne la connais pas vraiment..... »

Puis lentement il trempa de nouveau la plume et reprit :

_-Apres avoir quitter Poudlard, es tu retourner chez toi ?_

_-Le manoir de mes ancêtres m'était refuser, car si je daignais y montrer ma sombre apparence, cela m'aurait valu un allé simple à Askaban. Que veux tu, je ne suis pas le petit protéger de mon père...._

_Ton père t'a renié ?_

A ces mots, Lupin se senti aspiré par le livre. Sous la pression il ferma les yeux.

« Comment oses tu te dresser contre moi, ton père ! ! »

Gronda une voix formidable aux oreilles de Rémus, qui à cet instant reprenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, le teint pâle, les cheveux aussi noir que la nuit la plus lugubre, et les yeux du bleu le plus pur, était à terre, et sa baguette lui semblait hors d'atteinte. Il paraissait à la merci d'un jeune être tout aussi semblable en apparence, hormis le regard qu'il devait tenir de sa mère. Nul doute ne fut possible Rémus Lupin se tenait à quelques mètres seulement, du non moins redoutable Justinien Snape et de Severus du même nom.

« Oui j'ose, vous n'êtes qu'un misérable lâche et vous aller payer pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait et....pour ma MERE ! ! Vous aller mourir ! ! ! ! »

« Sombre crétin, ma mort ne te servira à rien. Bien au contraire. »

-Ma haine s'éteindra avec vous père.

-Ohh que non, tu mens très mal mon fils, elle ne sera que plus forte. Mais je suis heureux car ma mission est enfin achevée. Tu es près pour rentré au service.......

-ASSEZ ! ! Avadakadavra !

L'homme au regard d'acier devint vitreux, mais ses lèvres continuèrent à se mouvoir et dans un ultime murmure :

-.....du Maître.

Lupin ne pouvait détacher son regard de la victime. Tandis que Severus se précipitait vers son père et rangea sa baguette dans sa manche.

-Vous aviez raison père, je mens très mal. Mais puisque vous vouliez que je sois un Mangemort, je serais le plus impitoyable de tous. Je le jure par votre mort.

Soudain il s'écroula sur le corps de son père et lui souleva la tête, pour la poser sur ses genoux. Rémus s'approcha doucement de Severus, mais il se retint cependant à lui déposer une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien puisqu'il ne s'agit que d'un souvenir retranscrit.

Des larmes glissant sur les joues du jeune homme, terminèrent leur chute sur le visage émacier de son père.

« Oui, je serais, l'être le plus dure et le plus froid que la terre n'ai jamais porté. Je te maudit je vous abhorre TOUS ! ! ! »

.......Puis de nouveau Rémus se senti aspiré hors du mémoire.

Encore sous le choc de cette révélation, il se tint raidit sur son séant. Puis pousser par une vive impulsion, il attrapa la plume et la trempa vivement dans l'encrier et écrivit :

_-Où as tu vécu par la suite._

_-Je me suis réfugier dans l'allée des Embrumes. Là, un maître des potions aussi vil que vénal m'a pris comme assistant. Je n'ai su que plus tard qu'il l'avait fait sous la pression exercer par mon Maître. Mais l'argent que je gagnais ne suffisait guère pour ma survie. Je n'ais pu que louer une pitoyable mansarde qui donnait sur un bordel. Lieu damné où bon nombre d'hommes de biens convolaient tandis que des miséreux mourraient à leurs pieds. Au file des jours, mon corps s'amaigrissait et la pâleur de mes traits me rendaient méconnaissable. J'ai ainsi vécut trois années de ma vie._

« ....trois années durant ?.....mais une minute.... »

_-Comment ce mémoire t'es revenu, car si je me souvient bien tu l'as abandonner sur le quai le jour de ton dépars ?_

_Comment sais tu cela ?_

_-Peut importe, répond._

Denouveau il fut pris dans un immense tourbillon et se retrouva dans une sorte masure, où une puanteur sans nom y régnait. Seul la clarté de la lune permit à Lupin de constater un visage creuser par la faim et le froid, recouvert de sueur.

« ...Severus !.... »

Ce dernier reposait sur sa couche, à moitié couvert par une couverture en guenilles. Soudain un grincement provenant de la porte fit sursauter notre observateur, tandis que le jeune Snape dormait toujours en grelottant.

Intriguer Rémus se concentra sur l'intrus des lieux. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Albus Dumbledore, s'opprocher du malade avec un ouvrage semble t-il sous son bras. Le directeur déposa son fardeau sur la modeste table de chevet, puis leva sa baguette vers Severus et proféra doucement une formule que ne pu comprendre Lupin. Le jeune Severus cessa de tremblé comme si une chaleur bienfaitrice c'était emparer de lui.

« A ce que je constate il feignait de dormir. Il est rare de me tromper ainsi, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Stupéfait Rémus se tourna vers cette voix si connu de lui.

-Professeur Dumbledore, que faite vous là!

-Oh, éh bien je me suis permis de lire par-dessus votre épaule et me voici. Mais regarder plutôt.

Toujours aussi interloquer Lupin reporta son attention sur la scène. Snape après le départ d'Albus, avait ouvert les yeux et d'une main frissonnante il caressa le livre et sourit en soufflant faiblement :

« Merci »

Puis tout s'évanoui, et nos deux compères se retrouvèrent dans les appartements du Maître des potions.

Albus le regard grave s'exprima en ces mots :

- Pourquoi ais-je eu ce geste ? Tout simplement parce qu'il fallait qu'il est un espoir. Aucun homme ne peut survivre sans espoir. En ayant cette œuvre en main, il en possédait un.

-Mais comment saviez vous où il se réfugiait ?

Malicieusement l'affable sorcier lui sourit :

- Cela est et restera mon petit secret, même Severus ne le connaît pas.

Lupin poussa un soupir de lassitude, et s'avachi sur la chaise.

- Mais comment savoir où il est allé ?

Dumbledore lui posa paternellement la main sur l'épaule et lui révéla :

- Vous ne posez pas la bonne question. Essayez celle-ci.

Il lui chuchota cette dernière dans le creux de son oreille puis quitta la pièce, laissant Rémus souriant devant cette aide au combien salutaire.

Pendant ce temps, un homme vêtu de noir, se glissait dans la peine ombre hostile de l'Allée des embrumes. Ses cheveux obscurs que la nuit, lui voilaient un peu le visage. Snape s'engagea soudain dans une ruelle et bifurqua rapidement dans un bâtiment aux murs délabrés, en face d'une maison de perdition. Il gravis prudemment les marches de l'escalier vermoulu par les ans. Il poussa la porte et découvrit un autre homme à la chevelure platine.

« Te voici donc mon ami » résonna une voix traînante.


End file.
